Teen Titans Go!: Island Adventures Bloopers
by gman5846
Summary: Here's some bloopers from the Island Adventures! Enjoy! TTG belongs to DC. Featuring some cameo appearances from some other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Coconut Cream Pie:**

Director: Speed marker! And action!

Cyborg: Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!

Beast Boy: That sounds like my mom!

(Everyone on the set starts laughing)

Beast Boy: (chuckles) Sorry! I didn't mean to say that.

Director: Ok, Let's go again!

(Shows a scene with Robin & Starfire)

Robin: Why won't you sit in the shade with them?

(Shows Courtney & Duncan on the shade)

Courtney: You know Duncan, this vacation looks great without anymore challenges and Chris.

(Robin & Starfire are shocked but they both smile & the camera zooms into Courtney & Duncan)

Duncan: Yeah, this island looks great for a summer vacation. Now we can have a fun time here!

Courtney: I agree with- (looks at camera) Oh sorry, is this the wrong studio? (giggles) I thought this was Teletoon studios but I didn't expect this is Warner Bros Studios.

Duncan: Sorry. We were just trying to film one of our upcoming stories in the future.

Courtney: Yeah, but thanks for our cameo! (They both walk out of the set)

(Shows a scene in the tower)

Coconut: Coconut! Put it in your mouth!

(Switches channel)

Coconut 2: The coconuts are taking on the coconuts this weekend. You'll miss the big coconut bowl!

Beast Boy: Yo this is boring! Let me change it! (Goes channel surfing)

Raven: It's too fast! Why are you changing the channels?

Beast Boy: Because I wanna see what else is on!

Raven: (Smacks her head) Oh boy..

**1 Hour Later..**

(The titans are getting bored of Beast Boy changing the channels)

Robin: Ugh... (Puts hand on the camera) Cut...

(Shows a scene with Beast Boy & Raven)

Director: And action!

Raven: Coconut cream pie for the road?

Beast Boy: (Walks backwards) Uh.. No, I'm goo- (Falls off the tower & screams)

**CRASH!**

(Everyone on the set starts laughing)

Raven: Watch your step Beast Boy! (laughs)

Director: Cut!

(Shows a scene with Beast Boy in the rocket)

Beast Boy: Sweet! A lunch button!

(Pushes the launch button but the rocket explodes)

Beast Boy: (Covered in dust) Ow...

(Shows a scene with the titans watching the rocket blasting off)

Beast Boy: So we're not getting lunch?

(The titans glare at Beast Boy)

Cyborg: Beast Boy!

(The rocket goes up in the air but it loses control and falls in the water)

(Everyone on the set starts laughing)

Cyborg: Looks like it's out of gas. (chuckles)

* * *

**Pure Protein:**

Director: Tails slate marker! Action!

Robin: Titans! What are you doing?!

Cyborg: Island living ba- (trips)

(Everryone on the set starts laughing)

Director: Cut..

(Shows a scene with Beast Boy & his volleyball)

Beast Boy: Come on bro! Chilax! Let the island melt your cares away.

Robin: I will not! (Kicks the volleyball to the camera & it breaks)

Robin: Sorry!

Beast Boy: Nice going Robin! Now we need a new camera!

Director: Take 2!

Robin: I will not! (Kicks the volleyball to the ocean)

(The titans are in shock & Beast Boy gasps & runs close to the ocean)

Beast Boy: My volleyball! Wilson! WILSON!

(Everyone stares at Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: Oh. Sorry, wrong movie quote. (laughs)

(Shows a scene with Robin & Raven)

Raven: What is this?

Robin: It's a confessional. (clears throat) Just pretend i'm not here.

(The two began to stare at each other)

**2 Hours Later:**

(They kept staring at each other until someone drops by)

Cyborg: CUT! (Puts hand on the camera)

(Shows a scene with Robin eating bugs)

Robin: (Stops eating) Oh yes! I will- (his stomach growls) Oh no.. (gags)

(Robin runs off the set & vomits)

Director: Cut...

(Shows a scene with Beast Boy dressed in a mermaid costume)

Cyborg: Row me overboard, because this mermaid is smoking!

(Beast Boy blows a kiss at the camera then everyone stares at him)

Beast Boy: What?

Robin: Your clothes fell off..

Beast Boy: (Looks at his body realizes his clothes fell off) EEK! (Covers his private area)

(Everyone on the set starts laughing)

Raven: Oh my goodness! (laughs)

(Shows a scene with Robin)

Robin: Behold. (Rips off his clothes) NAKEDNESS!

(Everyone stares at him)

Robin: What?

(Starfire points at him realizing he's wearing a pink bikini)

Robin: (Looks at his body) Huh?

(Everyone on the set starts laughing hard)

Robin: Ok, who did this?!

Director: CUT!

(Shows a scene with the titans in a bonfire)

Robin: Titans, your 3rd challenge, is to- (pause) Uh... what am I supposed to say?

(The titans except Robin laughs)

Cyborg: (laughs) To vote!

Robin: (chuckles) Sorry! I need to practice more..

Director: Ok, let's go again!

(Shows a scene with the titans rope swinging)

Raven: (Does the Tarzan yell)

Director: CUT!

Raven: What do you mean?

Director: You're not suposed to to the Tarzan yell.

Raven: I've just did it because I felt like it.

(Shows a scene with the titans in the forest)

Robin: Titans, listen! the only way to survive is.

Starfire: By working together!

Robin: No! Haven't you listen everything i said?! You guys are just like Leonard, you know from the Total Drama series? He always acts like a wizard when he doesn't realizes that his spells doesn't work in real life? he's such an idiot and you guys are just like him.

(Everyone on the set starts laughing)

Robin: I'm just saying. (chuckles)

(Shows a scene with the titans except Robin see the alien)

Alien: (Aims at the titans) Prepare to die!

Cyborg: Uh.. did you just talk?

Alien: (covers mouth) Oops! sorry!

(Shows a scene with the titans except robin seeing the alien leave)

Cyborg: (sighs) I'm gonna miss that dude. Hey! anyone seen Robin?

(Suddenly Starfire is missing as well)

Director: CUT! WHAT THE *bleep* ARE THEY DOING?!

Raven: Let me guess.. (walks backstage & sees Robin & Starfire making out in the bathroom) I KNEW IT! (covers mouth)

(Robin & Starfire gasp when they see Raven)

Robin: RAVEN! GET OUT!

Raven: Sorry!

Director: Ok, you guys. Let's go to lunch!

(The entire cast go to lunch)

**More coming up in part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Open Door Policy:**

(Shows a scene with the titans seeing the dinosaurs)

Director: "Speed! Marker! Action!

Raven: "They've been here, this whole time!"

(John Hammond stops by)

John: "Welcome, to Jurassic Park!"

(The Titans are all confused)

John: "Oh. I'm really sorry. Wrong show." (chuckles)

(Shows a scene with the titans eating the potatoes)

Starfire: "Ahh.. So much better than-" (Suddenly she starts coughing & starts to choke)

Beast Boy: "Oh my god! Star's choking!"

Starfire: (While choking) "Cut, cut, cut, CUT!"

(Shows a scene with the titans in a bamboo hut)

Robin: "Those dinosaurs are worthless when it comes to opening doors. Trust me."

(The door handle starts to move)

Robin: "See? They'll never get us in there!"

(Suddenly the door starts banging)

Mysterious man: "Come on, Wilma open this door!"

Starfire: "Who is that?"

Raven: "Let me guess..."

(Raven opens the door & it was Fred Flintstone)

Fred: "WILL-" (Looks at the titans & gets confused) "Ma?"

(The titans all look at him)

Fred: "Sorry there titans." (chuckles) "I just thought it was bedrock!" (laughs)

(Then everyone on the set starts laughing as well)

Director: "Ok, Cut!"

Robin: "Trust me.."

(The door handle starts to move)

Robin: "See? They'll never get us in there!"

(Then Robin's dinosaur open's the door)

Robin: "Oh! Good boy! You did it! You want a treat?" (Gets a bone out & his dinosaur starts panting) "FETCH!" (Then his dinosaur begins to run to get the bone)

Director: "CUT!"

(Robin's dinosaur open's the door)

Robin: "Oh! Good boy! You did it!"

(His Dinosaur roars)

Robin: "Uh oh.."

Kevin the fish: "Wamp, wamp, waaaaaaaa!"

Beast boy: "Will you get lost?!"

Director: "CUT!"

* * *

**Crazy Desire Island:**

(Starfire jumps into the dream bush)

Robin: "Ok! Titans! Who's next?"

Director: "CUT!"

Robin: "What?"

Director: "The scene is finished we need to go to Starfire as a cat."

Robin: "AWW! *bleep* THIS!" (Walks off the set)

Beast Boy: "What's up with him?"

(Shows a scene with his chocolate cake & still eating it)

Beast Boy: (While eating) "Mmm! So deliciouso!" (burps in front of the whole set)

Director: "Ok, that's pretty nasty, CUT!"

Beast Boy: "Sorry.."

(Shows a scene with Robin & Starfire)

Starfire: (blushes & looks at Robin) "I have the feelings for you. And I hope when you reciprocate. Boyfriend."

Robin: "Boy- Boyfriend?" (sighs & tears up)

(Then they attempted to kiss)

Director: "Alright, Cut! Good take!"

Robin: "So.. Wanna go to lunch now?"

Starfire: "Yes I agree with you boyfriend Robin." (giggles)

(Then they both went to lunch together which makes Raven mad)

Raven: (groans) "I'm just really jealous now!"

Kevin the fish: "Wamp, wamp, waaaaaaaa!"

Raven: "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!"

**Stay tuned for the final part of the Island Adventures! By the way, You may know Kevin the fish from The Spongebob episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic." Stay tuned for the final part!**

**To be continued.**


End file.
